Corrupted Sin
by 0 Darkmoon Child 0
Summary: Mahiru finds out there is another princess...Shirogane finds out there is another heir...and Nozomu finds out he's destined to be mated...what will they do... OC involved
1. Mahiru Meet Destiny

A/N: this is the first Crescent Moon fanfic I have written and I would really enjoy your comments so please leave me some... even flames are welcomed with open arms.  
Disclaimer- I in no way will ever own Crescent Moon, just like I will never own anything-cries- so please don't sue although the character I made up is my own... yay me A/N: This book starts exactly in the middle of Book #5, in fact I even take one of the scenes almost exactly from the book itself. A few minor changes though as you will see.  
Corrupted Sin Darkmoon Child Chapter 1: Mahiru Meet Destiny Mahiru watched the bar slowly fill up with customers. She moved through them, taking their orders for drinks and writing it on a small tablet she pulled out of a pocket in her apron. She made her way back towards the others who stood at the bar filling orders. She handed her tablet to Misoka and smiled over at Mitsuru who wore an apron taking orders at a near by table. He turned and walked the other way, to wait on a couple across the room. Nozomu's sweet singing filled the air as Katsura played piano from the front of the room. Mahiru turned back to the bar to grab her orders when Oboro peeked his head from the living quarters and motioned for her to come over there. Mahiru nodded asking Mitsuru on his return to the bar with his tablet to be filled if he could cover for her. He nodded solemnly and took her tablet, taking the drinks and distributing them to the customers. Oboro nodded for her to seat herself when she joined him in the living room. He seemed slightly disturbed by something; he was pacing slightly across the room. He finally came to stand in front of her, his hair stood on end almost as if he had been running his hands through it. "Princess, your aunt called earlier today. I didn't know how to bring it up," Oboro looked at Mahiru, frowning ominously.  
"My aunt calls once a week, sir, I thought you knew. If you would rather her not call from now on I can talk to her," Mahiru looked slightly confused, distinctly remembering Oboro answering the phone several times before when her aunt had called.  
"No Mahiru, your aunt called to speak to me," Oboro sighed, sitting down heavily.  
"Oh, did my aunt express that she still had concerns about me staying here with you?" Mahiru continued to stay in her small haze of confusement as Oboro's head dropped in his hands.  
"No, it seems that your mother's sister- did you know your mother had a sister?" Oboro paused and looked over at Mahiru for a moment, she shook her head not grasping the point.  
"Well it seems your mother's sister lived in the States and that she passed on earlier this week from cancer, her young daughter is coming to live with your Aunt. She was the only living relative. According to your aunt, your mother and her sister never got along. Your mother's sister had been a wild child and had left home at an early age, your mother and her sister hadn't spoken for years before you were born and had no contact with one another. The daughter is just a few months younger than you are, and being your mother's sister's child means she also is a descendant of the princess. That may explain why you have not been able to access your full powers, the powers are divided between the two of you. Your aunt wants to know if you would come visit the girl to make her feel welcome. She also suggests that maybe you could show her around. The girl will be going to your school and everything," Oboro paused for breath and looked to the shocked girl.  
"Another princess?" she began grinning at the thought, glancing at Oboro as he nodded affirmation.  
"Yes, unfortunately. We have two options, we can either rope her in like we did you or we can kill her. I doubt you will really go for the second one so I'm figuring we'll be making up another bedroom for this girl. In a way I'm glad, at least you won't have to go through this alone," Oboro smiled kindly to Mahiru.  
"Oh, Oboro, can I inform the others?" Oboro nodded as Mahiru clapped her hands together softly.  
"It seems to be closing time anyways, I'll go gather the group in one place so you can announce it to them," Oboro stood stretching his legs, Mahiru glanced at a clock and her eyes widened. She had no idea so much time had passed.  
"While you do that, I think I'll call my aunt and tell her what we plan. We can just have the girl move straight in here instead of bothering with any roping. My aunt probably won't be too happy about it, but the girl will be better off here," Mahiru stood up determined and went to call her aunt in the other room.  
The group gathered in the now empty bar and everyone looked up to Mahiru expectantly. She smiled at everyone and Oboro watched her from his corner seat. She leaned against the bar and cleared her throat before announcing the news.  
"Well, everyone, it seems that unbeknownst to us there is a second descendant of the princess. My mother had a sister, whom I didn't know about, and she had a daughter about my age. She passed away this past week and her daughter is going to move to Japan from America. She'll be moving in with us. Imagine it a second princess," Mahiru jumped around in her glee.  
Misoka nodded and Nozomu and the rest stared at her wide eyed and stunned. Akira was the first to recover, grinning and jumping around with Mahiru. Mitsuru didn't look happy about any of it, but he never really looks happy about anything so that wasn't unusual. Nozomu was unusually quiet about the whole thing, not joining in with the celebrations. Misoka looked at him, almost as if discerning his malfunction. "Problem Nozomu?" Misoka's voice was low as he moved closer to him.  
"No of course not," Nozomu grinned down at Misoka and turned to walk towards the stairs.

Mahiru went to the airport to meet the girl three days after the initial news. She stood waiting for her, realizing suddenly that they had never told what her cousin's name was. Mahiru felt increasingly stupid as she tried to figure out how to pick her cousin from the crowd. She watched the pool of people leaving the plane and crossed her fingers and hoped for some miracle.  
"You must be Mahiru," she was startled to turn and find a tall girl with long silver tresses was approaching her, the girl's deep blue eyes staring into Mahiru's own brown/gray eyes.  
"Yes, I'm sorry they forgot to tell me your name," Mahiru grinned sheepishly.  
"Ayane- Ayane Miyazaki, I'm your cousin I suppose," the girl stated dryly holding out her hand.  
Mahiru took the hand in her own and shook it, then dropped the hand as she peered deeper into the other's eyes. Mahiru wondered to herself how to broach the subject of being a princess of the moon. She thought about it as they gathered her baggage and hailed a taxi to take them to the Moonshine.  
"Ayane,-" Ayane turned and smiled at her.  
"Please call me Aya, hardly anyone calls me Ayane... it sounds too formal for me," Mahiru smiled back and nodded.  
"Aya, I don't know if you've ever heard of the story of the Princess of the left and the Demon boy, have you? I mean your American and its not even a well known Japanese folktale," Mahiru glanced at Ayane as she asked, the girl's face didn't change.  
"Yes, I've heard the tale. I've also heard how we're descendents of the princess and how thats supposed to explain the extremely weird dreams I've had since I was a small child. It's like whenever I'm underwater- like I'm in some other world. Weird but true, I might as well tell you- I wake from them constantly in the middle of the night," Ayane frowned over at her.  
"Don't worry, I know what you mean. I've had the same dream since I can't even remember. It's part of being a descendent of the princess, see..." Mahiru continued on to explain about the whole Lunar Race and their part in it, by the end her cousin was staring at her slightly wide eyed.  
"So, I'm going to move in with you and a bunch of people I've never met, that way I can help them- out of the goodness of my heart... to recover their race and legendary teardrops of the moon," she stared at her incredulously.  
"Uh- it didn't sound so bad until you put it like that, but basically yes," Mahiru shifted slightly uncomfortable in her seat, glancing over at her cousin.  
"Okay, sounds fine to me," Mahiru turned to her shocked and found her grinning over at her.  
"So you don't have a problem with it?" Mahiru blinked several times as her cousin shook her head entusiastically.  
"Hey it's not as if I have anything better to do with my time," Ayane contiued to grin over at Mahiru as the taxi pulled to a stop in front of the bar. Mahiru climbed out and Ayane followed her. Between the two of them they lugged her luggage into the building and up the stairs. Mahiru directed the girl to her new bedroom and Ayane, carrying majority of the luggage, dumped it all at the foot of the bed.  
"So... this is where I'll live from now on? Nothing like home that's for sure," she looked around the empty expanse and then back to Mahiru.  
"Well, it's the best we could do," Mahiru pouted slightly, she had done most of the work on the room herself.  
"No, not bad different, just different. In America a lot of things are different than here. Like what we wear, and what you wear is totally different. I'm walking in wonderland so to speak," Mahiru noticed that Ayane had a slight unrecognizable accent, that definitely wasn't American.  
"Oh, I'm sorry I can't help you adjust. I've never been outside the country, so I have no idea what it's like," Mahiru gave her a sympathetic smile.  
"It's okay, unfortunately I am used to it. My mother loved to travel all over the world, usually with me in tow. We never stayed anywheres long enough to really become a part of it till the last few years of her sickness," Ayane shook her head as if to shake it clear of unfond memories before turning a sunny demeanor on Mahiru who smiled in return.  
There was some noise from downstairs and Ayane stared at the floor beneath her for a moment, then looked up at Mahiru. She was still grinning oblivious to the sound. It took her a moment to hear the noise and to identify it.  
"Sounds like everyone is back, you should come downstairs and meet the gang," Mahiru took her cousin by the hand and dragged her along behind of her.  
They reached the bottom of the steps and watched as everyone lounged out in the bar room. Nozomu sat behind the piano, playing a mournful melody. Akira was singing along to it, a haunting melody that suddenly combined with Nozomu's voice could sweep any woman off her feet and leave her dazed and confused. Ayane looked at them calmly, Mahiru blushing beside of her. Everyone turned to stare at them as the song came to a close. Mahiru bowed and smiled to everyone.  
"This is my cousin," Mahiru instroduced her simply, motioning to her with her arm.  
Akira came up to her, smiling happily. "I'm Akira," he took her hand pumping it energetically, she stared at him slightly dazed.  
Misoka came up next giving her a firm handshake as he introduced himself, and then Katsura introduced himself, Mitsuru actually stepped forward and introduced himself next, finally Oboro came forward.  
"Hello, I'm Oboro. I am the owner of this bar," he smiled kindly shaking her offered hand.  
"Hello to you all, my name is Ayane Miyazaki- please call me Aya," she smiled back at the rest of them as they gathered around her.  
Nozomu continued sitting on the piano bench, staring at her. Misoka again noticed his odd behaviour and cocked an eyebrow in his direction. He acknowledged him with a shrug. Ayane looked up and her eyes met his, they both froze. Nozomu couldn't look away from her gaze as they stared into one another's eyes. Ayane blushed slightly as she forced herself to look to Akira who was questioning her happily. "Ayane, why did your mother die?" Akira was blunt with the question, Ayane winced slightly.  
"She had a terminal type of cancer, it slowly ate away at her body," Ayane looked away blinkng rapidly.  
"What happened to your father?" Akira stared at her form over the bar, curiosity all over his face.  
"Akira!" Mahiru chided the boy.  
"It's fine, my father died when I was ten. He died of a different kind of sickness, he was the one who taught me the story. He didn't live with us, he only came to visit every now and then. So it was kinda like I didn't have one really. But he would come visit us where ever we were. It was really sweet," Ayane answered simply.  
"Mahiru told us that you traveled the world when you were growing up, did you really?" Akira's questions seemed to come from a bottomless well, Ayane sighed smiling tiredly.  
"Yes, I have traveled all over the world, sailed the seven seas, and found my way home again. It was all grand and adventureous, and an extremely fun way to live," Ayane smiled to him sweetly.  
They talked for a while before Mahiru drug her cousin from the room to show her the rest of the bar and home that she would be residing in. They left afterwards to go and visit her aunt and to register her in school. Mahiru slowly began to get to know Ayane as they talked, Ayane was the sibling that she had never had.  
The rest of the gang warmed up to her quickly, although Nozomu hardly ever came into the room whenever she was around. Oboro questioned him about it one night and he just shrugged it off. It was the next evening when Nozomu had been forced to be in the room with Ayane when they were discussing school and the bar. Everyone was lounging in the bar, Nozomu sat behind the piano quietly practicing chords. Finally he stalled and looked at her for a moment, before speaking for the first time in her prescence.  
"Do you know about us?" Nozomu's voice was unusually cold as he spoke out from across the room.  
"You must be Nozomu, although if I hadn't already met him I would have actually thought you were Mitsuru the way Mahiru described you guys," Ayane grinned walking over to him bowing politely.  
"Do you know about us?" he reiterated the question.  
"Of course I don't, I just go to live with strangers all the time for the thrill of it. Silly, I probably would if given the choice... but anyways yes- I know about you and the Lunar Race and the Princess' descendants supposedly being me and Mahiru"  
"Supposedly?" Nozomu looked at her menacingly.  
"Well I guess it's proven we are, its just that when I was growing up and my father told me the story it never seemed real"  
Ayane sat in a chair near the piano facing Nozomu, everyone else had wandered elsewhere and they were alone in the room. Nozomu looked the girl up and down, she was his match when it came to looks. She was stunningly beautiful, the Keiko girl didn't even hold a candle to this girl. Usually he would be all over her, but something held him back. A little alarm kept going off in his head, then it hit him. "Do me a favor, will you?" Nozomu looked at the girl, turning on all the charm he could manage at the moment.  
"I don't see why I shouldn't," Ayane looked to him curiously.  
"Sing a song for me," Nozomu smiled.  
"What song"  
"Doesn't matter," Nozomu grinned even wider.  
Ayane began to sing slowly: Ooooh If you want it slowly don't knock on my door cause I want it all and a little bit more If you wanna go everywhere just let me know when Cause I wanna be there again and again Now I know the time is right I can't wait another night No we'll never turn back around Breaking all the rules when we get together.  
Ayane stopped singing and looked to him curiously. His eyes widened and he pointed a finger accusatorily at her, grin no where to be seen. She raised a delicate eyebrow.  
"Oboro! OBORO!" Nozomu called out, Ayane felt even more confused than before.  
Oboro and the rest of the gang came running into the room, Mahiru looked from her cousin to her friend. Nozomu still stood pointing his finger in the girl's face. Everyone could feel the tension coming from his body in almost touchable waves.  
"What seems to be the problem, Nozomu?" Oboro looked at them both calmly.  
"Sh- She's a... she's a lunar race, she's part of the lunar race," everyone was stunned as they turned to look at the girl.  
"Ayane?" Oboro asked.  
"You never asked, yes- my father was part of the lunar race. He was a silver horn, at least that's what he told us- he was quite a bit older than my mother," everyone's faces blanched as they heard the words she spoke.  
"Did you say silver horn? The emporer had a mistress? You are the princess and a member of the royal silver horn clan," Oboro stared at her and then began to grin.  
Misoka knelt before the girl and everyone followed his lead. Everyone that is except an extremely shocked Nozomu. Ayane looked slightly confused and ran a hand over her customarily pulled back hair. Nozomu's arm slowly dropped back to his side. Misoka elbowed him sharply and he bowed before the girl. Katsura came rushing into the room at that moment and galnced from one person to another confused before moving towards Oboro. He continued kneeling as the hermaphrodite tried to gain his attention. Ayane glanced nervously between one than the other, a little unsure what to do.  
"You don't have to bow," she whispered slightly, Oboro nodded and stood- facing Katsura, who arched an eyebrow.  
"Yes"  
"Sir, there is communique from the moon palace," Katsura looked slightly stressed, Oboro nodded and motioned for Misoka to follow him before bowing once more and leaving the room with Katsura.  
Everyone was quite for a moment after they left, then Mahiru and Ayane began to chat quietly in the corner. They walked past the other three and began sneaking away. Akira turned and saw them.  
"Where are you two going?" he smiled happily over at them, oblivious of ruining their plans.  
"No where," Mahiru whispered before bolting with Ayane in tow.  
Akira raised an eyebrow before following them, Mitsuru and Nozomu trailing behind him. The two girls were peeking into the room where the telecommunications was taking place. Akira peered at them a moment before joining them at the door. Nozomu went up to Mahiru's side and peeked over her shoulder. Mitsuru crowded behind them.  
Inside Katsura, Misoka, and Oboro stood around a coffee table where a fox demoness levitated. The demoness looked exactly like Misoka when he could transform. She stared down at the three condescendingly.  
"That's Misoka's aunt. His mother's younger sister, and the emperor's lady in waiting," Nozomu whispered the words for Mahiru's benefit.  
They turned back to the room as they heard the demoness speak.  
"The Great Empress' condition is getting worse everyday! How can you possibly expect Lord Shirogane to remain calm when his mother's health is in jeopardy? According to our sources, there are a total of seven tears of the moon, one of which... you rendered useless in exchange for the life of a measely Tengu. Do you not see that our Empress' weakening state is a direct consequence of you actions"  
Everyone stared on shocked from the door way.  
"Aunt Masumi," Misoka spoke quietly. "If you will allow me to"  
"Silence Half-Breed!" she reprimanded him harshly.  
She continued on, facing Oboro. "Your orders are to escort the descendents of the princess to the Moon Palace, immediately. This is a direct order from the moon emperor himself, Lord Shirogane"  
Mitsuru looked stricken as he turned to walk away from them. Mahiru whispered his name. They turned to watch him leave before following him. He headed for the roof. Nozomu reached him first, standing in the middle of the roof they all stared at him.  
"Mitsuru, please," Mahiru's voice sounded hoarse as she talked to him.  
" I never asked for you guys to help me! It's your own damn fault for using the tear of the moon! Not mine!" Mitsuru turned lashing out at them with his words.  
Nozomu's face was set as he approached Mitsuru. Uncharacteristic rage creased his brow as a frown marred his face. He stood nose to nose with Mitsuru.  
"You want to say that one more time?" his voice was low and threatening.  
"You want to fight?" Mitsuru whispered the words harshly, lines beginning to show on his face. They stared at each other, the rage burning between them almost palable. Mahiru looked between the two of them as they began to transform. Ayane looked slightly scared as she saw Nozomu's ears lengthen to a point and Mahiru's eyes change. She was calmer then Mahiru had been her first dose of transformations but still showed her fear openly. Nozomu's nails lengthened to a fine point, followed by Mitsuru's. Mahiru was trying to gain their attention, but to no avail. Ayane shook her head stepping forward.  
"Hey, stop it now," she pushed the boys apart, stepping between them.  
They both stared at her shocked as their faces immediately went back to normal. Mahiru nodded in gratitude and stepped forward. Ayane moved back into the background for the moment. Mahiru looked mad as she stepped forward, Mitsuru and Nozomu took a step back.  
"When that happened, when you almost died... I was so sad. Everyone here wanted nothing but to help you... to save you. That's why we used the tear of moon! And don't you dare think any of us would ever regret doing that!" Mahiru's words were heart felt as tears fell down her face.  
"I don't, it's just that what that fox demoness said really pissed me off," he look properly chastied as he stared down at his feet.  
"We might as well all go," Misoka looked from one face to another.  
"What about the search for the teardrops?" Nozomu stared at Misoka increduously.  
"We'll be doing more good there, besides we're not leaving right away. If we can find a tear drop in that time, we can excuse ourselves with the fact that we have to go reseach some more," Misoka pointed out logically.  
"Misoka I understand, he no longer can transform and would not be as much use to us as a retreiver. But Akira and Mitsuru and I could continue the search," Nozomu stared at Misoka and then the other three.  
"Nozomu, it's decided. We all will go," Misoka stared him down, turning and walking away.  
Nozomu stared after him sullenly. Oboro watched the scene from the roof's door frowning slightly. Katsura joined him after a moment. Oboro turned to look at him, sighing.  
"Did they work it out as you expected?" Katsura searched his employer's face.  
"In a way, although Nozomu is showing uncharacteristic signs of rebellion. He should know better than all of them what is at stake here," Oboro tiredly massaged his temples.  
"It will all work for the best," Katsura stated assured.  
"I hope so, for our sakes and for the princesses. Those poor girls, torn from their own lives to entertain notions of saving us. I just hope they can make it through without too many scars," Oboro turned away from the doorway and walked back down the halls, Katsura following silently. 


	2. Princess Why Do You Cry?

_A/N: here's chpater 2 enjoy... I know many of you dislike the format but please deal with it untilI have the time to change it, which should be soon... please r&r_

_Darkmoon Child_

_Corrupted Sin_

_Chapter 2: Princess why do you cry?_

Ayane was awakened the next day by her cousin knocking loudly on her door. She sat up in bed, wiping her eyes triedly with the back of her hand. She called her cousin in and Mahiru waltzed through the door clad only in her dolphin pajamas. Ayane grinned over at her in a half dazed fashion. Mahiru sat down next to Ayane, wrapping her arms around her.

"I don't want to go to the Moon Palace. But if it will save the empress it's worth it, right?" Mahiru looked up into Ayane's eyes as if searching for the answer.

"Of course it's worth it, plus we'll all be there with you so you have nothing to fear," Mahiru smiled up at Ayane, then stood and shuffled back out of the bedroom, Ayane felt dumbstruck as she stared at the slowly closing wooden door. The door stopped moving within inhes of closing. Ayane's head jerked up and she found herself staring into the blue depths of an extremely blonde beauty. She started as she pulled her gaze from his and tried to cover herself up with what little cover there was left on her bed, suddenly filling naked in her skimpy night wear. He walked inside of the door, closing it behind himself. She watched him slowly turn the lock before approaching her.

"What are you doing?" Ayane glared at him reproachfully a moment before he sat on the edge of her bed, far to close for comfort or decency.

He edged closer, his fingers ghosting over the side of her face. She jerked away from the sudden touch, he anticipated it cupping her chin with his fingers. His lips moved towards her slowly, brushing over hers softly. He pulled away looking satisfied. She stared at him, curiosity and anger burning in her eyes.

"Just as I thought-" he mumbled standing to turn away, she grabbed his hand jerking him back down.

The jerk threw him off balance and he landed in her lap in a tangle of limps. Ayane glared down at him, he glared right back. Neither made a move to pull apart, they just sat there glaring one another down. Then suddenly, neither sure who moved first, Nozomu's lips were on hers and they were sharing a passionate kiss. Nozomu's experienced lips molded Ayane's as he sucked on her lower lip, causing a low moan to escape her throat.

She pulled away suddenly, pushing him away. She glared at him angrily, moving to the other side of the impossibly small bed. He stared at her dazed, his eyes slightly glazed over. She pulled her knees to her chest covering herself with the sheet still laying between them.

"What was that for, you prick?" she looked at him, hurt evident in her expression.

"Hey you kissed me the second time," snapping out of his slight daze he decide to do a little snapping of his own.

"Why?"

"Because, I needed to know something. Vampires have predestined mates, they know the minute they kiss the person. To begin with they just have a strange deja vu feeling, I had that so I decided to find out for sure. I didn't want you to be my mate, but sadly you are. A vampire can only be with his mate, he can sleep with whomever he chooses but he must eventually settle down with his mate, it is the only person he can bear children with. That is why I kissed you, and that is why you kissed me back. Now excuse me, I must go inform Oboro of this," Nozomu's normally controlled face was in shambles as he left the room, his nightmare slowly coming true.

Oboro was seated in the lounge when Nozomu finally found him. He immdiately stood up and crossed the short distance to Nozomu when he saw the crestfallen look upon the young blonde's face.

"Is it the princesses? Are they alright? Is something wrong Nozomu?" Oboro worriedly looked into the tear filled eyes of the teen.

"I have found my mate, Oboro," Oboro's eyes widened as the blonde dropped dejectedly onto one of the bar stools.

"I take it she's not to your liking?" Oboro sat beside him absently pushing a strand of hair behind the boy's ear.

"It's Ayane..." one tear fell absently down the boy's face.

"Ayane?" Oboro's shock melted as he watched the tears slowly fall down the boy's face.

"Yes, I had a hunch when I met her, but then I kissed her. This morning to be exact, she's my mate... I'm positive. I don't know what to do," Nozomu laid his forehead on the inside of his palm.

"Well first, she moves into your room... as is custom with such things. She can have her own bed because of the special circumstances though. Then we inform the others, does she know?" Oboro paused at the boy's small nod. "Okay, good, then I guess we wait and hope for a miracle. I suppose that is the most we can do at this point. Your fates are sealed, there is nothing we can do to change that. Everything will be alright."

"No it won't, why'd it have to be her?" Nozomu's voice was filled with anger and Oboro turned in time to see a silver ponytail flutter in the doorway.

"Because you two are two heads of the same coin. You complete each other. Where you lack she fills and vice versa. You just haven't figured that out yet," Oboro spoke softly, knowing that Ayane may still be listening.

"We are nothing alike, we can't be... Maria..." Nozomu choked out between sobs, burying his face in his hands and his drawn up knees.

"I know you loved Maria, but she's gone now. She died a long time ago, Nozomu, and there is no going back. Ayane is your mate... please don't take it out on her because you're hurt. She's going through enough already," Oboro glanced sharply at the softly sobbing bundle.

"I know, but it's so hard. She looks nothing like Maria, they're complete opposites. I just wished she reminded me a little of her," Nozomu went on brokenly.

"Nozomu, I know it hurts, but it really is time to move on. Now hurry and dry your tears, its almost time to leave for the Moon Palace," Oboro shoved a handerchief gently into his hand and stood to leave.

Ayane stood back with a yelp, wearing a small oreintal dress. Oboro smiled at her kindly and motioned for her to go into the room he was exiting. She walked in to witness a sobbing Nozomu, she shook her head sadly turning to leave. She stopped as she heard her name whispered, turning back to face Nozomu.

"Ayane- come here please, come sit by me," Nozomu's watery voice was muffled by his hands as he ran them over his face.

Ayane complied, pulling herself up onto the bar stool. Nozomu faced her, eyes red rimmed from crying. She cringed as a single tear fell down his face.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier," her voice was soft as she looked away.

"No I should be the one apologizing. It's just, I was in love once, with a girl I grew up with a demon named Maria. She was a vampire like me, but we looked nothing alike. She was short with midnight black hair that fell just below her shoulders, and dark chocolate eyes that seemed to always be smiling. She was the happiest person I knew, and although she wasn't my mate I was determined to marry her. Our parents approved, thinking that once we hit the turning age we may prove to be mates after all. The turning age for a vampire is seventeen, she died when we were both sixteen. She died of the diesease thats been infecting so many of our kind, she died in my arms. That is why I joined Oboro to begin with, I didn't want them to take away every other lover's heart and tear it in half. I lost my virginity, if you can call it that, to Maria, and my first kiss- so many firsts... including my first heart break. Now you know why I push women away, the reason I push you away is because I don't like you. I don't know why, perhaps its because I see the hurt behind the façade and it reminds me so much of what I went through. Perhaps its because you're just not my type, or because you don't show interest- I seriously do not know," he looked at her sighing deeply after his short speech, his blue eyes were clouded with the past and several unreadable emotions.

"I'm sorry Nozomu, I didn't mean for this to happen. I certainly didn't mean for any of this to happen, because that would mean I'd be at home safe in the ams of my mother. I would be a junior in a school I knew with my own friends, and someone would still need me. I'm sorry you hurt Nozomu, but I hurt too. Remember that next time you take your feelings out on me, I have emotions as well and hurtful words cut as a dagger would my skin... cuts don't heal quickly, they fester and sometimes become infected if left untreated, they hurt and sting days after the intial act, and they are not soon forgotten. I have many cuts and bruises dealt me that still have yet to begin to heal and I feel you do too, neither of us need any more to deal with," her voice was soft and floated on the wind to his ear, he looked away as he words hit home, knowing it was the truth and a truth he would have to contend with from now on.

"Yes, Ayane, you are completely right. Perhaps I should explain more about this 'mate' thing, eh?" he tried a feeble grin and failed despairngly.

"Sure, why not- we have a while before its time to leave and we're both ready," she sat back on the stool and closed her eyes calmly.

"Well mates, as I have previously explained, in a vampiric world, are the only ones who a vampire can be with and have kids. Mates send this little alarm into the vampires mind and kissing them confirms or denies the suspicion. The way it works is strange and I don't totally understand it but the vampire knows for certain once he kisses the girl, or if its in a girl's case the guy. Usually its one of their own race and somone they previously knew and liked, unlike in our case. Once a vampire finds its mate and the mate is informed they share a bed, or once again in our case a bedroom," he stopped a moment noticing the slight shock that crossed her face, her eyes opening a bit to look at him.

"Go on, I'm listening," she closed her eyes again, folding her arms lesuirely behind her head, in all appearances relaxed.

"They do not marry usually, unless the live among humans, and their children take the vampire's last name, if they are both vampires the male's, except in the cases of the mate being a higher bred demon, such is the case here, then they take the other's name and status. Sometimes it just depends on what they turn out to be, like if one child is a vampire and the next is the other breed than they have seperate last names. Two mates always have a heightened sense of connection after they finally claim one another, a painful process I hear- but having never done it have no clue exactly what it emplies, its an instinctual thing. Mates cannot...erm mate, without claiming one another, its another sign for those who are still unsure about their choices. Oboro is having your things removed to my room even as we speak, I can hear him moving," Nozomu paused and looked about the empty bar, his blue eyes sad.

"Sounds interesting, so if the mate refuses?" Ayane smiled cheekily over at him, the smile not reaching her now open eyes.

"Then the vampire will die, and then the mate," Nozomu glared at her hard and long.

"Well that's depressing," Ayane shook her head slightly, removing the thought from her head.


	3. AN

Ok everyone, here's the deal:

I have indeed switched over to Adult Fan Fiction. My user name is Child of the Darkened Moon, if you would like to find my stories on that site. I am posting the stories available here onto my account there- so they should be available shortly. They will also be available on my LJ account for those who have yet to reach legal age- my screen name is DeathsDisease. If anyone has a serious problem with my switching of websites, please inform me.

I will keep these stories posted for another month before deleting them. That is unless the moderators do it for me.

Look forward to seeing you soon

Darkmoonchild


End file.
